dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus (New Earth)
Strength in Numbers Prometheus made his move against the Justice League with the intention of destroying them and the justice that they stood for. By doing so he lured and attacked a contest tour winner of the JLA Headquarters named Retro and took his identity before murdering him to gain access to the Justice League Watchtower on the Moon and almost single-handedly took down the League: He shot the Martian Manhunter with a dart that turned his shape-changing power against him after setting him ablaze; infected Steel's armor with a computer virus which commanded the suit to damage the Watchtower; hypnotized the Huntress into unconsciousness, attacked Green Lantern with a "Neural Chaff" that rendered his ring useless, trapped the angel Zauriel in the Ghost Zone, tricked the Flash into believing that he had planted motion sensitive bombs that would explode if the Flash used his powers; he defeated Batman in hand-to-hand combat with the aid of a device that downloaded the skills of the thirty greatest martial arts masters in the world (including Batman) into his brain and a pair of lights on his shoulder that blinked in an erratic pattern to cause disorientation. At the time, the Watchtower was filled with innocent civilians that the League had invited for a tour. With the Watchtower under his control, Prometheus then demanded that Superman - the only hero he could not defeat - commit suicide in exchange for the lives of the hostages, sacrificing the two things which he presumed would matter to Superman: his image and his reputation. However, Prometheus's best laid plans were laid to waste by an unforeseen variable: the anti-hero Catwoman, who incapacitated him with a simple whip crack to the groin. Having sneaked onto the Watchtower disguised as Cat Grant looking for things to steal, Catwoman's intervention bought Steel the time he needed to beat Prometheus' virus (although it was only thanks to the lucky arrival of Plastic Man that Steel's hammer failed to do any damage to the Watchtower walls) and, in turn, override Prometheus' helmet. Prometheus then escaped to the Ghost Zone. Injustice Gang Prometheus later returned as a part of the second Injustice Gang created by Lex Luthor. He was able to use the Ghost Zone and a White Martian spaceship left over from the Martian Invasion within it to infiltrate the Watchtower. He almost killed Oracle by defenestrating her when she refused his deal of wanting her to betray the JLA in return for being able to walk again. Oracle managed to survive by grabbing the hand on the face of the Clocktower, simultaneously damaging Prometheus's helmet. He then had a final rematch with Batman who had, in the meantime, managed to unlock the secrets of Prometheus' helmet. Batman replaced the martial arts skills Prometheus had downloaded into his mind with the physical skills and coordination of Professor , a famed scientist with Muscular Neuron Disease that rendered him a drooling catatonic. Later, Batman was forced to intervene in order to prevent Huntress from killing the helpless Prometheus, firing her from the JLA in the process. After the defeat of Mageddon, Batman and Martian Manhunter conceded that no prison could hold Prometheus, so they placed him in a psychic loop to imprison his mind, trapped in his own memories. In this state, he was sent to Blackgate Prison. Martian Manhunter kept him in this state for the rest of his life to be tormented by the prison staff. During this time, Prometheus' "identity" and all his equipment was used by his protegé, Chad Graham. Upon Martian Manhunter's death at the hands of Libra, Prometheus regained control of his own mind and broke out of Blackgate after killing the guards who tormented him. Enraged that his successor hadn't tried to rescue him and ruined his reputation by making him look foolish, he tracked Graham down and killed him along with several members of the Blood Pack. Cry for Justice Prometheus blamed the Justice League for the years that he spent with his damaged mind and sought revenge. He instigated a global crime wave that saw the deaths of Freedom Beast, Gloss, Tasmanian Devil, and Sandstorm of the Global Guardians as part of a distraction in order for him to infiltrate the JLA satellite and place teleportation devices in the home cities of various heroes which will "strand" the cities in various places in the past and future. In the process, he maimed Roy Harper and single-handily defeated the JLA until he was subdued by Donna Troy. While being interrogated by the JLA, Prometheus offered to reveal the locations of the devices and deactivate them in exchange for his release. After one of his devices severely devastated Star City and inflicted millions of fatalities, including Roy Harper's daughter Lian, Prometheus' ultimatum was reluctantly met to save the cities. After Prometheus returned to his lair, he is ambushed and killed by Green Arrow, who shoots an arrow through the villain's head. | Powers = | Abilities = * : He is a polymath who has specialized in multiple fields of Physics, Biology, Algebra, Technology, English, History, and Religion. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : He is able to speak English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Portuguese and knows Sign-Language. * : He has also seen to be able to instill fear in others, as Batman does, and to manipulate them in doing so. This ability was seen when a large majority of super-villains were forced out of fear to help him in succeeding with his plan. * : Even without his helmet, Prometheus is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing, Boxing, Karate, Capoeira, Silat and Savate. * : He has the amazing ability to use almost any common object, such as CDs and pencils with deadly accuracy, rivaling the Green Arrow. * : He has created more than 1,000 master plans to escape any situation and defeat any meta-human through planning and preparation and a detailed understanding of the weaknesses and tactics that an opponent is likely to use against him. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Body Armor: The costume is made of a lightweight and durable material, which is intertwined with synaptic relays to increase their formidable fighting prowess and covered with microscopic nano-bites to affect the opponent's brain. The armor is also able to fly through the manipulation of magnetic forces and generate force fields. ** Chameleon Device: Prometheus used the device to pass by Captain Marvel and infiltrate the Justice League satellite, the device allows him to imitate the voice and facial mannerisms of a person. * Computerized Helmet: Is connected to his brain and central nervous system. ** Download Capabilities: Able to download any kind of information into his brain and download movements, mannerisms, and fighting styles into his central nervous system. He has been able to download the Watchtower's schematics onto a CD and from there download them straight into his brain which allows him to automatically know where everything is in the Watchtower. Has been able to download a CD into his central nervous system that contains 30 of the World's Best Martial Arts Masters, one of them being Batman's fighting style. ** : By flickering the lights at a rate of 10 cycles per second, he can induce hypnosis. ** Neural Chaff: Given off by the helmet, neural chaff disorganizes thought processes. It interferes with brain electricity. It is like giving thoughts the 'flu'. Exclusively used against heroes like Green Lantern who needs to concentrate to use his ring. ** Memory Enhancement: Enhances his short-term memory. ** Pain Killers: His helmet releases endorphin to take care of any pain he feels. | Transportation = * Cosmic Key: Possessed the key to The Ghost Zone that only he could use, allowing him teleportation abilities via another dimension as well as a hidden extra-dimensional base. It can also be used to inflict total molecular disintegration of a target. | Weapons = * Microscopic Nanobots: Attacks central nervous system, infecting the brain of a human and/or metahuman through electronic impulses, causing the individual to lose control of his abilities for 5 minutes. * Energized Nightstick ** High Hit-Impact: Able to destroy boulders and anvils with a single light strike. ** Computerized Reprogramming: capable of hacking and alternating internal electronic equipment. * Wrist Gauntlets: Fires and/or launches different kinds of ammo and artillery. ** Molecular Toxins Dart: Attacks morpho-plastic nervous system. It gives complete spastic paralysis. The victim doesn't have any control over their physical structure. It stops his molecules from forming polymer chains. This effect turns the victim into a puddle and can last about an hour. Used against opponents with malleable bodies like Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter. ** Mini-Rockets ** Incendiaries ** Grenades ** Unique Bullets: Special bolts created by Vulcan/Hephaestus that were sold to him by Mercy Graves and're capable of inflicting great damage even against Martians & Kryptonians. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Prometheus (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Identity Unknown Category:Injustice Gang members